


Exhaustion

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, post 8.03, prior to 8.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: It's mere hours after the Long Night and Jaime and Brienne are temporarily without their quarters, absolutely exhausted and Brienne learns in that state Jaime as trouble holding his tongue. Was wrote prior to episode 8.04 airing.





	Exhaustion

“What are you looking at?” Brienne spits out with more anger then had anticipated though her quiet tone because of the hour and in respect of the magnitude of what had transpired she kept her tone low. From the across the table with eyes barely open Jaime shrugs in almost a snobbish fashion.

“What?” He questions his eyes widening just a fraction more and they continue to stare at her in the same fashion that set her off to begin with.

“That! What are you looking at?!” Apart of her knows this is all foolishness, they both are exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. All she wants to do was sleep; he hadn’t said but she knew he felt the same. They lost their respective quarters to the injured. Plus she felt it unworthy as a knight (at that the corners of her mouth raise slightly) to enjoy the comfort of sleep when so many others could not. Brienne wanted to help but quickly discovered her abilities did not lie in aftermath recovery and she feared she was making matters worse. It hadn’t been long before Jaime had silently took the seat across from her.

“You.”

“It’s weird. So please stop.”

“It’s weird?” It takes all her remaining strength not to slap him.

“Look Jaime I’m not in the mood for whatever you’re playing at so could you ju…”

“I want to kiss you.” He blurts out freezing the words from her lips. She studies him carefully still trying to assess him and the situation; his expression tells her absolutely nothing. If anything he looked bored and has managed to grow even more exhausted.

“Ha ha very funny.’ Brienne quips sarcastically. ‘I’ll find some other place to seat.” She begins to push herself up but her legs become like jelly that she knows this desire will not become a reality. She refuses to look across at him.

“You had or rather you still have a smudge of dirt on your cheek running to the corner of your mouth. I was looking at it. Which lead me to look at your lips and I found myself thinking; dang she sure has beautiful lips, I wonder what they feel like, and that I should kiss them.” With each word he said the faster her heart began to pound.

“That’s stupid.” She tries to convince herself and him as well she felt that way.

“What is stupid is the fact I have never thought it before. Wait. That’s a lie. Better put it’s stupid I never told you before; Ser Brienne you are absolutely amazing and beautiful and I have been a fool to not allow you to hear that before this moment.” She only finds herself capable of nodding not trusting her voice. Apart of her is aware its the exhaustion that has pushed forward and making him so bold in his speech and if he were more cautious of himself he would have continued holding his tongue for years. Another part of her didn’t care and wanted to hear it over and over.

“We should try somehow to get some sleep.” Brienne says after a few minutes. He nods slowly.

“We should.” He himself doesn’t make an attempt to stand but actually succeeds at the action and picks up his chair and proceeds to carry it around the table until it and he right beside her. Without saying anything Jaime sits back down on his chair and rests his head on her shoulder plate.

“That really isn’t the best pillow.”

“I just want to be close to you.” The giddy feeling tries to push through again.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“I think I’m going to sleep now.” His words are heavy same as his weight. She wonders how long she can keep him here before he destroys the little remaining muscle in her shoulder. She knows in her heart it won’t be long at all and to be fully honest he was hurting her to the point the sentiment of the circumstance no longer mattered.

“Jaime.” She jerks away and he too jerks up his eyes wide.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. But I can’t. I ache too much.”

“Oh shit I’m so sorry. That was foolish of me!’ She feels guilty for making him feel guilty. ‘There has to be a solution. Ah! Come with me!” He leaps to his feet again stretching out his hand. She almost laughs.

“I can’t move.”

“Yes you can. Just a few feet to that wall.” The wall he is pointing at was incredibly close, if had been any other night; tonight it looked miles away.

“Jaime…”

“Come on Brienne. Trust me. Please?” That’s all it took. That’s all it ever took. She nods, takes a hold of his hand and with assistance manages to stand up and not fall gracelessly on her ass or face. They take the few steps slowly and when they arrive he releases her hand and sits on the ground, out stretching his legs and hitting the hard area next to him.

“You had me leave my seat to sit on the floor?”

“Just sit down okay?” She rolls her eyes but follows his command.

“Now lay down.” He pats his upper thighs. I think we’ll find this far better. Well better then before at least.”

“Look Jaime I’m not gon…”

“You are just as stubborn as you are beautiful! You’re tired. I’m tired. We want to sleep. I’m offering you a way to do that!” This is the first time the anger side of his exhaustion has manifested.

“Fine.” She scotches over ever so slightly, sits up, and slowly lays back down her head atop of his left thigh.

“See? Was that so hard?” She can’t help the shiver as his softly brushes the top of her head and even more softly plays with her hair.

“No.” She mumbles.

“Good.” His word as again turn distant, already the movement in his hand as ceased.

“Sleep well Ser Jaime.”

“And you too Ser Brienne.”


End file.
